


darling, your taste just doesn't suit mine

by pumpkinpickles



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 10:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3764878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpkinpickles/pseuds/pumpkinpickles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which Kenma has a sour tooth and Kuroo has a sweet one, and neither really understand the concept of love only that it suffocates and some times hurts</p>
            </blockquote>





	darling, your taste just doesn't suit mine

**Author's Note:**

> this can be interpreted romantic or platonic, whichever floats your boat! this is the first proper thing ive written in 2months lmao. first time writing for haikyuu too waaah

Kuroo grew up surrounded with love. **  
**

There was always someone there to kiss his booboos, to tuck him into bed, to share a popsicle when his own met a tragic sandy fate in the playground.

Never has there been a terribly upsetting moment in his childhood--but then again he was only three and hadn’t yet witnessed how badly a simple box of lemon candy could break a family apart in a month.

_(his mum was allergic, his dad preferred mints; so who could that packet of sweets with a lipstick kiss on it, tucked carefully into his dad’s jacket pocket possibly belong to?_

_even at the young age of five, kuroo manages to solve the mystery._

_it isn’t a hard one to crack with the accusatory screams, vile insults and slamming of doors that filled the house and his mind for four whole months.)_

Even so, to love and to give love has already been ingrained as second nature in Kuroo’s heart.

Love is still the most powerful thing on Earth, little Kuroo believed(still believes).

Seeing his mum struggle to pin a smile on her face to hide her sorrow for her darling son makes Kuroo think that maybe it wouldn’t hurt to share some of the endless love he seemed to have stored in him.

_(so when he spots a boy alone on the swing he runs over, losing his breath not from the fall in his haste but from the pretty cat-like eyes that flick in his direction in surprise at the loud thud_

_sharp eyes that are betrayed by their colour of sweet honey)_

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kenma grew up sheltered, protected--perhaps overly so.

Only because he would awake from rib shattering coughs, then be sent back to what was nearly a lifetime of sleep by a quickly rising body temperature; collapse wheezing from even the slowest of runs, had complexion pale enough to match a carpet of winter snow.

But, still, loved.

_(treats a child would be typically showered with tucked into the highest shelf and locked away, touches gentle, trailing shakily across skin instead of hugs full of heart bursting love and lip smacking kisses, curtains always drawn.)_

As Kenma reaches on his tiptoes to grab his toothbrush and catches a glimpse of honey golden eyes, his small hand pats his sore throat.

_(warm cup of cocoa, honey, milk, always something sweet, always by his bedside. kenma thinks of his mother’s worried smile and bitter tears.)_

Yes, still loved.

_(there’s a different kind of love, kenma realises, when a boy no older than six falls in front of him and blurts how how pretty his eyes are the moment he gets up, what feels like butterflies fluttering in kenma’s stomach for once not making him want to throw up, but maybe offer the free swing next to him to the shaggy haired boy with a beaming smile_

_with a stuttering breath and a load of luck, kenma does)_  
  


 

* * *

 

 

Kuroo’s favourite desserts are sweet, sickeningly so at times, filling his mouth with bursts of sugary delight in every bite.

Kuroo doesn’t really understand Kenma’s scrunched nose at the sight of his confections.

Even more so Kenma’s fondness of sour pastries.

Watching Kenma sink his teeth into another slice of sour cream apple pie, nothing short of a blissful expression crossing his face, Kuroo asks.

“I got sick of sweet things.” Kenma answers simply, lips curling mirthlessly in a joke only he seems to understand.

Kuroo cocks an eyebrow at the vague answer, shovelling another forkful of honey cake dotted with candied nuts into his mouth.

“Sour things make me sad.” Kuroo says through a mouthful of cake, a brutally honest answer, that again, no one but the suddenly sullen speaker seems to understand, to an unasked question.

Both fall silent for one long moment, until Kenma drives a sudden kick into Kuroo’s shin under the table.

“You’ll get diabetes one day if you don’t watch out.”  
  


 

* * *

  
  


Kuroo’s lips are sweet when Kenma kisses him goodbye, traces of honey still glossing over his weather chapped lips.

They’re cold, and Kenma thinks of a dim room filled with stuffed toys, shadows splayed across his bedsheets with no sunlight to chase them away, only a lukewarm chocolate concoction he’s come to hate to keep him company.

Kenma thinks with Kuroo’s different type of love, different type of butterflies, maybe he can also bring a different type of saccharine.

_(colder and more comforting; no more warm blankets and warmer drinks)_  
  


 

* * *

  
  


The sour taste of lemon stays even after Kuroo licks his lips as he trudges the short walk home.

They’re tinged with a shot of sugar, just the thing Kuroo turns to on a rainy day when the drops that beat against his roof get too noisy and sound too much like slamming doors, unwanted memories gnawing at the corners of his mind and threatening to break his too fragile heart; he never was good with rain.

_(kuroo used to love the rain too, but that was one love he easily gave up when he heard the engine of his dad’s car roar to life for the last time one evening in the midst of a storm.)_

Kuroo wonders if Kenma’s honey eyes can balance out the sourness he’s starting to come to terms with.

_(a dash of sweet to cure the stinging taste; an escape, a foothold, for when the taste threatens to overpower and drown)_  
  


 

* * *

  
  


The pastry shop’s bell tinkles; Kenma nudges at Kuroo to order first, as usual.

“Guess i’ll have the lemon meringue pie today.”

“A slice of red velvet cake, please.”


End file.
